No two minds so similar
by mcdarcy
Summary: A prequal to persuasion - how exactly did Frederick and Anne fall in love? ...
1. Chapter 1

Persuasion: A Prequel

Lieutenant Fredrick C Wentworth ran his fingers over the rough, salt encrusted wood of the Indie one last time. He looked around him trying to drink in every last image of her before they parted, this time for good. The men were lined up on her deck, obediently waiting for the officers to leave the ship first but all obviously itching to be back on shore once more. Frederick didn't share their excitement. He didn't want to leave the ship that had so long been his home and part the company of the men who now seemed more like brothers than friends. But leave he must and he knew new adventures would arise and new friends be met.

He followed the Captain and the other officers off the quarter deck and strode between the lines of men, smiling at each, stopping occasionally to shake a hand or say a goodbye. Then he climbed into the small rowing boat waiting and watched as he slowly pulled away from the ship that had been, since he was 12, his home.

Later that night he sat with his fellow officers in a small inn, laughing at their absurd jokes and their merriment at being back in England.

"And we'll stay here a good long time I should think – what with them Frenchies being too busy fighting amongst themselves to bother us!" roared a slightly drunk third lieutenant.

"Ah indeed! Those poor little frogs!" cried another holding a mocking hand to his heart, "We really must thank them, else we'd probably out on that great iron sea having a merry dance with them now!" He rose, swaying slightly to his feet, "To the French – for being utter fools!" His toast was greeted with a roar of laughter and echoed through the inn, "The French!"

After toasting his glass and sipping at his drink Frederick moved away to a slightly quieter corner of the inn. He was joined a few minutes later by Thomas Harville, another lieutenant of the Indie and a particular friend of Fred's who sat down beside him.

"Fred my good man, what's this unsocialness? Moving from the centre of the party?" He gestured back at the other sailors who had now embarked on a drinking contest. "Hmmm." Harville said watching as one of the sailors staggered drunkly over to get more beer and falling as he attempted to call for a servant. "Well, maybe that's not that bad a thing hey?" He squinted over at the man on the floor. "He is still breathing isn't he?"

"Yes," replied Fred flatly, "I can see his stomach moving."

"Well anyway. Where are we of to then? I myself feel inclined to try town for a time now our leaves have come in. London perhaps? Or Bath? I heard there was a great Italian singer visiting there a few weeks ago. Perhaps she's still there – we could go see her!"

"I can't I'm afraid Tom," said Fred clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Why ever not? What else do you have to do on land? Nothing I am sure- you're time would much better be spent with me then with whatever it is you are going to leave me for!"

"How can you say so Tom when I tell you that I shall be visiting my brother in his new parish? A visit that is long over due – why he's not even new to it anymore! He's been there full a year now and I have never had time to visit yet."

"A country parish? Come, come Fred, you don't want to be going there! You'll be bored out of your mind in just a few days! What is there to do in a country parish except watch ones waistband expand? Where's the excitement, the adventure?" Toms face had lit up as he said the final words and he seemed to be remembering past times. Frederick shook his head and clasped a weary hand on his shoulder.

"I've had quite enough of that I thank you" Fred replied laughing, "What do you count the last few years as? No, I plan to use this leave to relax and take a break, something perhaps you should try?"

Tom burst out laughing. "Relaxation? Taking a break? Even just talking about it is sending me to sleep! What happened to the daring and courageous Lieutenant Frederick Wentworth?"

"He got home." He finished his glass and stood up. "I'll be leaving early tomorrow Tom." Tom stood too and the two friends stood surveying each other quietly.

"It's been a pleasure serving alongside you." Fred said finally, holding out his hand.

"And you," Tom replied taking Fred's hand and shaking it firmly. Fred gave Tom a fleeting smile and went up to his room. He was sad to leave Tom, they had become good friends and somehow the idea of being on another ship, even another ship going to war, glory and adventure seemed, without him, a sad and dull prospect.

The next morning Fred was in the coach travelling to Somerset by 8 o'clock. He had risen early and been ready to go long before the post arrived and he had spent that time pondering on what lay ahead of him. Tom was right. Frederick didn't expect much pleasure from the following visit apart from that of being with his brother once more. Edward was an intelligent young man, the youngest of three siblings and always rather the baby of the family. Sophie, Fred's older sister had always doated upon him and often helped defend him against Fred in sword fights or games. This had somewhat annoyed Fred as Sophie was just as good a swordsman as he was and together her and Edward had often overpowered him. He laughed as he remembered their little games and smiled at the remembrance of how no-one had seemed surprised when he announced that the Navy was his chosen profession. That Edward had not followed him was stranger, for though the quieter, gentler one, Fred knew when roused Edward could be just as fiery and brave as himself. He was shocked when Edward had chosen the quiet simple life of a parson and Fred wondered how he would find his brother. Would he be dying with boredom and the tediousness of it all or would he have settled in nicely with his new "flock" and be happy with the thrill of the up and coming dinner party Mrs- so-and-so was giving?

He reached Somerset in good time for tea that night and was greeted warmly by Edward.

"Frederick! So you have found me at last! Only one year after I was expecting you, but still, come in, come in!" He ushered Fed into a small stone parsonage beside the church with a pleasant garden and aspect to the fields behind.

"Well better late then never!" Edward cried as he sat down in a large comfy chair in the parlour. He gestured for Fred to take a seat opposite him. "So how do you like the place?" He looked around the parlour with a happy smile of pride playing about his lips. "I've done lots with it you know. You should have seen it when I first came! Quite the dreariest place I've ever stepped foot in! But it's very comfortable now."

Frederick smiled in assent and looked about. It was really a nice little house and he approved of it greatly. "You've done a fine job I assure you – I was expecting something far worse – you've quite proved me wrong." He gave a little mock bow and laughed.

"So how are you liking it here then?" he asked.

"Oh it's wonderful. I've got quite a large parish and a lovely little church. A nice little house (he gestured around) and for the first time in my life a fire I can sit right in front of without being scolded for stealing it from a young lady or a guest or even worse mama!" They both burst out laughing. "Yes I do like it here," Edward concluded with a little smile.

"And only working one day a weeks not bad either," Fred teased.

"A clergyman does far more than just a sermon on a Sunday I'll have you know!" said Edward indignantly.

"Yes, you have to attend parties, make small talk with the neighbours and eat insufferable amounts of cake! Don't try and tell me a clergyman 's duties I know them all already!" He laughed again and so did Edward. He found himself wondering why he did not miss this more when he was away. It was very pleasant to be sat in front of a roaring fire, a cup of tea in hand, chatting with his brother once more.

"So tell me of your parish," Fred said later whilst they were eating dinner. "Who are the lucky fellows that get such a fine vicar?"

"Well, they are mostly the normal sort of working country folk you could meet anywhere. All perfectly charming and agreeable and all relatively good Christians. You would like them I think, the sort of hard working people you'd admire immensely brother."

"Good I'm glad to hear it," said Fred, "And what of the principal family? Who is it that sets the fashions and the tongues wagging around here?"

"Well I certainly hope they don't set the tongues wagging – that would be most inconvenient. I had hoped to be the one doing that, brewing up excitement with the announcement of a fine young naval brother visiting. Believe me you've caused quite a stir among some of the young lady's already!" Fred laughed. "Yes I quite expect hundreds of invitations to dinner parties and tea whilst you're here. No-one can resist a new face, especially such a handsome and single one as yours!" Fred laughed even harder at the idea of his arrival causing such commotion.

"They shall be sorely disappointed then when I walk through the door!"

"Well we shall see tomorrow –you'll raise a few eyebrows at church!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frederick stood behind Edward at the back of the church waiting patiently for his brother to say goodbye to each parishioner. Frederick gazed up absent-mindedly at a grand stained glass window which seemed somehow out of place in a small parish church. It was apparently a gift by the Baronet of the neighbourhood – the famous Sir Walter Elliot.

Despite all that was told to him of the grand Sir Walter and his three daughters (and a surprising amount could be said within twenty four hours) Frederick was not in the least concerned or excited to meet them.

And when teased by his brother for his lack of interest in the neighbourhoods finest he merely replied, "My dear Edward. Please forgive me for not becoming immensely excited at the prospect of seeing yet another pompous aristocrat waltz into the room and make lazy, condescending conversation with the privileged few. It's just the prospect somehow doesn't fill me with joy."

"Ah you wait," replied his brother with a knowing smile. "You'll see. Not all the Elliots are pompous aristocrats."

"I think I can withstand the charms of a Baronet Edward."

"Of a Baronet I am sure- it is his daughters I am thinking of."

It was with this conversation fresh in his mind that, he turned to watch the grand Elliot procession up the aisle.

A handsome man of around forty five with a conceited air that was practised from birth by those in his position led the way. On his arm was a fine young lady in her early twenties, her hair swept up in an extremely elegant and extremely fashionable style. If it was not for that same conceited air of her father she would have been incredibly handsome, but her fine features were marred by the haughty disdain written upon them.

Sir Walter arrived at the door and Edward stepped forward to receive him. As Fred had predicted Sir Walter was a man of many words and all of little consequence.

"Mr Wentworth, I am glad to see you looking well again. Last Sunday I could have declared you had aged five years! But you know head colds really are the chief destroyers of looks. I have heard it said it is a chesty cough, but I assure you – as I assured Lord Bernet who told me so – it is always the work of a head cold.

Edward readily agreed but assured Sir Walter he was feeling much better, thank you very much.

"Mmm," said Sir Walter surveying him critically. "But you still do not have enough colour." A hand laid delicately on Sir Walters shoulders reminded him of his business and the famed beauty Miss Elliot stepped forward.

"Thank you reverend. A most amusing service," she said shortly to Edward who merely bowed, she then turned and scolded her father. "We really must be going now father. We have so much to do!" Somehow Frederick doubted it but did not complain as Miss Elliot steered her father away out the door to the awaiting carriage.

The final two of the party then came forward and Frederick saw his brothers face split into the first real smile that day.

"Miss Anne," he called out warmly, "How are you?" Smiling back a delicate young lady of around 19 answered. "Very well thank you Mr Wentworth, aren't we Mary?" She questioned a girl whose plaited hair showed her to not yet be out in society. "And you sir? I hope you are fully recovered?"

"Indeed I am thank you Miss Anne. I do not believe you have met my brother, Lieutenant Frederick Wentworth."

Frederick stepped forward for the introduction accordingly.

"A pleasure Miss Anne," he said before bowing low. He searched her face as she shyly repeated the civilities. She had soft blue eyes and a delicate ivory complexion.

After a few minutes more conversation with Edward she took her leave, glancing back over her shoulder at Frederick. She guided her younger sister away with a gentle arm upon her back and Frederick watched her quietly listening to the younger girls chatter as they walked to the carriage.

"What did I say?" Edward said quietly to Frederick. "Couldn't resist. No-one can dislike Miss Anne."

"She is very different from her father and sister isn't she?"

"A whole different calibre Fred," Edward replied before tuning back to his duties, leaving Frederick to ponder over his new acquaintance.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred found life at the vicarage far more busy and bustling then he had ever expected. It seemed Edward was a friend and acquaintance of everyone within fifty miles, he had so many visitors during the day, each seeking his advice on some new venture (he was becoming a notoriously good farmer) or needed help deciphering some troubling passages they'd recently discovered in John.

At first Fred had sat in upon theses calls, interested and intrigued by his brothers neighbours; however he soon realised that although they were perfectly pleasant, amiable people, a few minutes conversation was quite enough for one day. They could talk of their farms, their children, the recent small happening in the village, on end, but anything beyond that, literature, music, even event only 100 miles off seemed of no interest or consequence to them. They didn't know, they didn't care and they liked it that way.

So Fred began contriving ways to escape these tedious visits, his favourite being to go out early on a morning and ramble across the countryside near the vicarage, returning for a late luncheon with his brother. Occasionally he would take one of Edwards dogs for company, and it was on one such early morning walk, that Edwards young pup disappeared after Fred had allowed his mind to wander. Inwardly scolding himself for his inattention and trying to remember when he had last seen the disobedient pup, he began calling for her and searching the hedgerows.

"Lucy! Lucy, come here girl! Where are you?" High pitched excited barking replied and Lucy appeared from behind a hedgerow for a brief second. Then she disappeared behind it again and barked more persistently. Groaning Frederick followed her into the lane and to his surprise found a small figure curled up on the ground, trying to shoo the dog away, but plainly terrified of it.

"Lucy! Heel!" Fred commanded quickly as the dog bounded towards the girl. Obediently the dog returned to him but whined and pawed the ground, plainly wanting to investigate the stranger.

Fred walked towards the girl, restraining the dog by the scruff of its neck.

"It's ok," he said gently, "she won't hurt you. She's just a bit boisterous." The girl timidly looked up at him as he spoke and Fred recognised her from church. She was the young Elliot girl.

"Here," he said. "Hold out your hand like this and let her sniff you." He showed her how, then released Lucy. She bounded forwards and the girl pulled back her arm that she had nervously held out.

"Hand forward. Like you just did. She just wants to smell you." The girl slowly reached forward and held out her palm to the dog. Lucy sniffed appreciatively and started licking her hand. The girl giggled slightly and reached out her other hand. Lucy started licking that one too and she started laughing loudly.

"Oh. I like her. She's not like father's dogs at all." She stroked Lucy's glossy head smiling broadly. "They're mean and growl and bark and I don't like them." She nodded her head at she said each word, emphasising their importance and looking up at Fred.

"They're probably hunting dogs, I should guess. This little puppy's just a pet, a friend to my brother and me."

"I like her," she replied smiling down at the dog. There was a silence for a few minutes as the child played contentedly with the dog.

"I'm Miss Mary Elliot you know," the child said with a significant nod, glancing up at Fred. "My father owns much of the land round here and I live in Kellynch Hall," she obviously expected Fred to be extremely impressed. He gave a mock start.

"You live in that grand hall? All by yourself?"

"No silly," she replied shaking her head at him in a very superior fashion, "I live there with my father, Sir Walter Elliot and my two sisters. My fathers a baronet you know." This was said with another superior nod of the head.

"My, my, a baronet. Well then Miss Mary. I'm quite at a loss to see why you are wondering about the lanes so far from home."

"It's all Elizabeth's fault," she replied with an angry scowl and stamp of the foot. "I wanted to play in the East drawing room because its so pretty there and she could have played with me, but she said she needed that room to practise her piano in, and I said she could practise somewhere else for I wanted to play in there, and she said she wouldn't and that I was a spoilt little child who should know not to play around the adults and that I should play elsewhere!" She paused for breath before continuing, "But I didn't want to, so I ran away. She'll be sorry when realises I'm not there because she much prefers me to Anne, she told me so."

"You ran away?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to run far. I just meant for her to get worried and upset, then I would come home and we would have luncheon together, but then I walked too far and I got lost and I got tired and my feet hurt." She sat down as she concluded and her lips began to tremble.

"I want to go home," she said and burst into tears.

Fred strode over and sat beside her on the hedgerow bank.

"Well perhaps you'd allow me to escort you home, Miss Mary?" He held out his arm for her to take, "For I happen to know the way."

Anne ran back into the house, her hair loose from it's usual ties and her skirts flying. Frantically she had searched the lanes and fields nearby when it became apparent Mary was nowhere in the grounds and now she returned to the house in the hope of gathering a larger and more able search party.

"James! James!" she called as she ran through the house.

"Have you found here? Is she back?" She caught sight of the butler James in the drawing room and accordingly ran toward him. She wrenched open the door saying

"Oh where is she?" But was stopped midway by the sight of a tall man stood in the room. For a few minutes she stood shocked and trying to regain her composure as the handsome Lieutenant looked down at her. The smile that played upon his face clearly showed he was amused by her surprise and probably by her discomposure she realised as she felt her face burn at the thought of her fly away hair and untidy appearance.

"Lieutenant Wentworth," she finally managed to stammer.

"Miss Anne," he replied bowing low. She curtsied clumsily and on glancing around the room saw Mary sat at the table contentedly picking at a bowl of fine sweets.

"Mary!" Anne cried amazed at her sisters sudden reappearance and her apparent lack of distress. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Mary started. She had clearly been unaware of Anne's presence.

"Oh Anne!" She cried suddenly a vision of a damsel in distress, "I've been used so terribly ill! Elizabeth ignored me and made me go away, and I was soooo ill, so I thought I'd step outside for a breath of fresh air when I lost my way and I was all alone and it was terrible!" This was all said extremely fast and with the look of utter most reproach and ill usage on Mary's face that Frederick almost laughed. She finished by tragically throwing herself into Anne's arms.

"But Mary how are you back here?" Anne asked, struggling to support her sister.

"Oh," said Mary, suddenly recovered and able to bear her own weight she waved her hand with an air of great disdain at Frederick. "Lieutenant Wentworth found me." She had started to walk back to the sweet bowl but suddenly spun around and cried "And if he had not I would be lying dead somewhere and no-one would care!" She flung an arm dramatically across her head as she fell into a chair.

Anne glanced towards Frederick horribly aware of her sisters embarrassing behaviour and his witness to it all.

"Mary, please we would have cared, but could you…" She glanced at Frederick and was unable to finish her sentence by Mary calling her attention again.

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't care!" Mary cried tragically from her chair. Anne's face now glowed. _Oh what must he think of me?_ She thought. She turned her attention back to her guest.

"Please excuse me Lieutenant. I have not yet thanked you for returning my sister back to us. Thank you so much. I'm not sure what would have happened if it had not been for you."

"I believe you would have found her a whole half hour later Miss Elliot," he replied with a smile. He had the sort of smile that light up his whole face, Anne noted, and showed the lines of his perfect white teeth.

"Well either way Lieutenant we are greatly in your debt. I really can't thank you enough."

"Please do not trouble yourself to thank me. It was a small trifle really."

"Well at least stay for tea. I can have James bring it in almost directly."

Fred glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was four and he knew Edward would probably be expecting him to return any time now. _But Edward would not mind if I returned home later then usual_, Frederick said to himself.

"I would be delighted Miss Elliot," Fred said a moment later and soon he found himself caught up in the hustle and bustle of preparations for tea. When these had finally finished and Fred was sat down opposite Anne with a dainty china tea cup, he found himself remembering dinners on board.

"The dinners were always warm and hearty, even though one was not always sure exactly what they consisted of." Fred told Anne.

"Oh were they dreadful! You hear such things about life on board but you're never really sure if they're true."

"Now I am intrigued," said Fred, a swift roguish smile playing on his lips, "Come tell me Miss Anne, exactly what have you heard about life on board?"

"Well, there are some things you might suppose to be true. Like rum is always drunk because the water is often salty…"

"Well I can tell you now that is a lie. Rum is a most precious commodity, it is a special treat and the men are always delighted when they get it." Fred replied with a twinkle in his eye, "And some even rank it above all else as the most valuable thing on board any ship."

"Hmm I can believe that," Anne laughed. Frederick found himself stop at the sound of her laugh. It was so beautiful. He cleared this throat forcing himself to concentrate once more on what she was saying.

" And people say you live on board with no knifes or forks, absolutely no cutlery to eat with." It was Fred's turn to burst out laughing now.

"Do you think we are savages Miss Anne? Do you believe all the Captains and Admiral's of this fine country, aye, even Nelson himself, sit and eat their daily dinner with their hands?!" Anne laughed too, her eyes sparkling and showing her enjoyment.

"Of course not! But it is what one hears."

"Have you ever had dinner with a member of the Navy Miss Anne? For I'm sure you must have noted they ate with cutlery then."

"But that's different! Life on shore and at sea are very different."

"Are they really? I myself have always found the most important luxuries of life can be provided on a ship and off."

"Oh really? And these "most important luxuries" would be?"

"Cutlery, obviously," Fred replied with a dashing smile, but turning more serious continued, "And good company." He paused. "The company of clever, well informed, people who have a vast deal of conversation; who all know each other intimately and who all respect and love one another."

"I do not believe that can be found on board a ship," said Anne after a short pause.

"Oh no?" replied Fred suspecting some sneer of the Navy to come.

"No, for I have never found it on land above once or twice. Your idea of good company is too high a standard. You have described the best." She smiled at Fred and an amiable silence settled between them as they turned their attention to tea.

"And where, dear brother of mine, have you been all afternoon?" Edward called from the parlour as Fred strode into the parsonage. "I had to take tea all on my own."

"Oh no! You didn't have to eat all those cakes yourself did you?" Fred cried with mock concern.

"I did indeed to console myself for having a brother who finds me too irksome to spend one whole day with. Not even a day for you left in the morning! I feel used abominably." Edward cried matching Fred's mocking tone. Fred sat down at the tea things which had not been cleared away. He picked up a cake and began absentmindedly too eat it, ripping it up and rolling it in his fingers before putting it in his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been then?" Edward asked pulling up a chair beside him and giving the fire a poke.

"Oh no-where really. I took Lucy out on walk then I had tea with Miss Elliot."

"You what?" Edward spluttered, choking on his tea.

"Oh yes." Fred said, surprised by Edwards reaction, "I found little Mary Elliot wandering around the lanes near Rosemary Hill and I brought her back to her family. Miss Elliot invited me to stay for tea as a thank you. I must say it was lucky I found her for it appears she's off to school tomorrow."

"Yes I believe her Easter holidays are ending soon," Edward said sidetracked. Fred smirked he'd always been able to do that, interest Edward in something totally mundane to keep him away from the bigger picture.

"Hang on a minute though," Edward cried, reverting back to his astonished state. _Perhaps I'm a little rusty afterall,_ thought Fred as Edward said, "You still had tea with Miss Elliot."

"I never denied it." Fred replied coolly.

"Well how was it? What did you think of her? I still can't believe you were asked for tea by Miss Elliot. I can't believe her pride allowed such a thing. A mere naval officer!"

"Miss Elliot was very kind and charming Edward. Not at all proud or haughty."

"Miss Elliot never! I could not believe it of her. Of Miss Anne perhaps."

"But I was speaking of Miss Anne."

"You said Miss Elliot!"

"Well I meant Miss Anne Elliot. She was very kind. I enjoyed my tea very much."

"What did you think of her father?"

"Oh he wasn't there."

"Well what of the elder Miss Elliot?"

"She wasn't there either."

"You mean to say it was just you and Miss Anne?" Edward's eyebrows had shot up, "There's some scandal I never thought'd I'd hear of an Elliot! Alone with a naval officer!"

"Edward! It wasn't like that! And besides we weren't on our own."

"Oh really? Who else was there?"

"Miss Mary of course!" replied to Fred. It somehow slipped his mind to mention she had fallen asleep on a distant sofa 15 minutes into tea.

He smiled as he remembered his and Anne's conversation. She intrigued him. She was one of the most intelligent women he had ever met, though not always the first to voice her opinions. Her natural shyness and modesty greatly endeared her to Frederick and he found he enjoyed working to overcome her timidity and getting her opinions out of her. This enjoyment was only surpassed by the realisation of how closely her opinions and tastes were to his and how they could converse for hours without any feeling of restraint or unsureness that so often marred the enjoyment of beginning a new acquaintance. Miss Anne Elliot was an intriguing woman and Fred wished to know more of her.

"Well you'll have plenty to talk to her about tomorrow then," remarked Edward, sipping at his tea.

"Tomorrow?" Fred enquired.

"Yes, we've been invited to a party at the Coles. They are the next best thing to Elliot society round here, and I would not be surprised if the great Elliot's did grace us with their company."

Fred smiled. It seemed his wish was to be granted, he would see Miss Anne once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As I didn't add one earlier here it is – I don't own any of the characters (sadly) or the story/plot line etc …

Sorry about abandoning this. I love it and your reviews are really great (especially Lady Susan – thank you!) but I got a bit of writers block then I just got lazy. Anyway here – finally – is another chapter! Enjoy!

Frederick entered the Coles drawing room at precisely 8 o'clock the next evening. It seemed Edward had never heard of "fashionably late."

He had entered Fred's room at quarter to eight and had been appalled to find Fred still chuckling over Tom's latest letter. Fred had leapt up at the sight of Edward and exclaimed "Edward! I've news from Tom. He seems to be having a hell of a time in town! Listen to this … The three girls in question were of no considerable…" But Edward burst in before he could finish.

"Fred! What have you been doing? We've got to go in a minute!"

"Oh," said Fred with a wave of the hand, "Late the fashionable people rot! What care they for the time the clergyman shows up?! What do they even care if the clergyman doesn't show up for that matter?" Fred said with a smirk.

"Fred! This is not the time. This will look very bad if we turn up after the Elliots. Like we're trying to give ourselves airs."

"The Elliots! So you're sure they're coming?"

"Yes, yes," said Edward distractedly running his fingers through his hair, "Didn't I mention that Mr Bates called by and said they were coming for sure. Without the sister of course."

"Which sister?" questioned Fred his attention finally fully caught.

"The younger, couldn't bring Mary there, glad they finally came to their senses."

"But Miss Anne is coming?"

"Yes Fred, now will you please get ready?"

Fred missed the last remonstrance. Miss Anne was coming. Within five minutes he was dressed and out the door, onwards to the Coles.

Fred scanned the Coles drawing room, thankful for the advantage his height gave him. Yet he was unsuccessful in his search, the Elliots were nowhere to be seen. Everywhere small groups were huddled together laughing and talking, the ladies glancing anxiously at theirs and each others dresses, the gentleman all with a glass in hand. A tall, graceful woman swept across the room to greet Fred and Edward, a warm smile softening her pointed cheekbones and intimidating height.

"Mr Wentworth, how good to see you again," Edward and the woman exchanged the compulsory bows and then she turned to Fred. "And this must be your brother, Lieutenant Wentworth?"

"Indeed ma'am. Thank you for inviting me." Fred stepped forward as he spoke and bowed low.

"It was a pleasure I assure you." She placed herself in between Fred and Edward, took an arm of each and proceeded to lead them about the room, introducing Fred to her more notable guests and merely passing by others with a friendly smile. She stopped when she reached a group of gentleman and called her husband from among them. He was of average height, with greying hair and seemed like he once might have been handsome. However now the lines on his forehead and drooping eyes gave him a slightly withered look. Nonetheless he greeted them with a smile and said in a teasing tone,

"What service may I render you my dear?" Holding out his arm for her.

"I merely wish you to take charge of our fine clergyman and his brother my dear. Nothing to worry you I assure you. Any relation of Mr Wentworth is sure to be agreeable." She dropped a curtsey and moved back into the folds of the small groups and Fred could immediately hear her name called by half a dozen people. She turned round shrugged her shoulders at her husband with a mischievous smirk and moved away to answer the calls. Fred laughed at her seeming popularity.

"She's a wonder that woman," said Mr Coles as he watched her disappear into the crowd, "Can keep anyone happy, can solve any problem. Sometimes I think it should be her up in parliament rather than this lot." He jerked his head back to indicate the men behind him. "Might have a rather more peaceful time with the ladies in power. I mean what could they fight over? War of the linen merchants?" He chuckled heartily at his joke.

"No, I'm convinced a woman's reign would not be peaceful." Said Fred, he laughed as he continued, "I would hate to think how many wars even my darling sister would start. Against writers of appalling fiction, against the butcher who is constantly sending her fatty meat, against the French for always leading the fashion, against my brother and I for pulling her hair as children! And I would not like to be in her way if she chose to seek out her revenge. There is such fire in woman! It frightens me!"

"Frightens you! A man, a grown and weathered soldier in fact admits he is afraid of women!" Exclaimed Mr Cole laughing.

"Aye. For women can make a man do anything."

"Nonsense!" cried Mr Cole, "We control them!"

"Do we?" questioned Fred, "Really? I think not. I believe it takes nut a single tear from a lady and I am ready to lay down my life not to see another. I am quite their slave."

They were at that moment interrupted by the entrance of the long awaited Elliot party.

Anne's heart beat wildly as she followed her sister and father into the drawing room. She had taken extra care of her toilette that evening, curling her long black hair into ringlets that fell gently on her cheek, contrasted beautifully by the tiny snow white flowers she had carefully placed in her dark swept up mass of curls. Despite her extra attention to her dress Anne had been the first ready, in fact the only one to finish her toilette in good time for the party. She had paced back and forth in the hall angry with her father and sister, anxious that their vanity would cause no slight to be felt by the Coles and that she herself could once more see the young lieutenant.

She had thought of him often since his kindness in returning Mary, seeing his warm smile and hearing his low deep laugh. It was such thoughts as these that lingered in her mind as she entered the drawing room and caused her heart to pound so loudly in her chest.

Frederick watched as the Elliots entered the drawing room. Miss Elizabeth languidly held her fathers arm and simpered and smirked at the hostess. Her father was similarly engaged in cordial but unmeaningful compliments, but Miss Anne's eyes swept the room. Her eyes met his and a blush spread across her face. She smiled and turned back to her duties.

Fred moved closer to the party eager to be near Miss Anne. The cordialities were finished, Anne stepped back, trying to allow herself to be engaged in conversation, Fred stepped forward quick to seize the chance but Sir Elliot intervened. Upon seeing Fred's tall, distinguish figure and being particularly struck by his remarkable bone structure Sir Elliot had done the unthinkable and stepped forward to be introduced to an unknown man. He stepped in between Fred and Anne, delicately inclined his head and after a slight pause from Fred's surprise, received from him a pleasant bow. Mrs Cole stepped forward to introduce them.

"Sir Walter Elliot, Baronet and owner of the fabulous estate Kellynch Hall, allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Frederick Wentworth, recently given leave of her majesties navy and staying with his brother Reverend Wentworth."

"Lieutenant?" Sir Walter feared he had been to hasty in his seeking an introduction.

"Aye sir, but with hopes soon to be a Captain." _Ah_, thought Sir Walter, _here we have a climber, aspiring to reach the lofty social status that I enjoy_. How he detested those of inferior birth who by their own struggles and hardship managed to elevate themselves in society, even become one of the nations so called "heroes."

"No doubt hoping to be back at sea soon no doubt?" he couldn't quite keep the sneer out of his voice but the lieutenant didn't seem to notice. Fred's eyes were on Anne as he replied,

"Not to soon sir." Sir Elliot turned from Fred and nearly bumped into Anne.

"Really Anne! You must be more careful of where you stand. Go! (he chivvied her away with his hands) Go take some refreshments or such like. Do not be hanging around me so." He turned back to Fred and with a smirk inclined his head, then moved away. Fed let out a sigh of relief. Mrs Cole leaned over to him and whispered conspiratorially,

"That's the problem with these great lords marrying cousins – all they produce is stupid people with too much money and pride then sense!" Fred gave a shocked laugh and turned to face her his expression questioning. She winked,

"Don't tell me you don't think it too!" she cried and with a laugh and a wave of her elegant hand moved once more into the throng of her guests.

Fred laughing turned and surveyed the room once more. Groups were huddled deep in conversation everywhere but he spotted a lone figure hovering near the refreshment table.

"Enjoying yourself?" said a voice at his side. Edmund stood next to him. "Saw the encounter with Sir Walter from across the room. How did it go?"

"The same as I predicted – he wasn't interested in a lowly lieutenant."

"Well shame on him, for this lieutenant is the finest dancer in all the county and I have been telling everyone so."

"Have you now?" Fred laughed.

"Yes so you had better prove me right. My honour stands upon it and I have found you many very pretty agreeable partners."

"Well I am afraid my dancing shall have to wait Edmund. Right now I am thirsty."

Edmund glanced over at the refreshments. He smirked and replied in a low tone,

"I bet you are."

"I shall choose not to understand that Edmund but now you now my hopes you shall not now keep me here."

"No on can never keep a young lady waiting." Fred shot Edmund a smile and made his way over to the table.

He casually poured himself a drink before sauntering over to where Miss Anne stood watching the room.

"Good evening Miss Anne." She gave a start and turned to him, her cheeks a fresh pink with embarrassment.

"Lieutenant Wentworth I did not see you there."

"You were to busy watching the others I believe."

"I enjoy watching people. They are fascinating creatures and are often far more entertaining than given credit for."

"Indeed how so?"

"Watching a gathering such as tonight, or even better a ball, one sees so many things. Little snubs, some perhaps didn't compliment a new hairstyle or gown and the repercussions are enormous, scowls across rooms, dirty glances, sometimes even cutting! And one sees different sides of all kinds of relationships, new acquaintances being formed, old ones renewed, fathers scolding daughters, mothers praising sons, lovers in an entirely different world of their own…"

"I think you see far more than people would in general. You seem to have quite a talent for perception." Anne looked up into to his face.

"What do you see?" she asked her soft blue eyes fixing his piercing dark own.

"Me? Well over there (he pointed to a group of gentleman engaged in a heated debate) these fine gentleman are discussing the pros and cons of a late spring this year. The taller is already predisposed on the side of the slimmer man to his right because the fatter man taking the opposing view has spilt his wine all down his front, is taking loudly and is sweating profusely. The taller man is clearly a gentleman of the first order, not his careful cravat and polished shoes, and therefore is somewhat offended by what he sees as the fatter mans blatant vulgarity. Do you agree?"

Anne narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you mock me Lieutenant."

"Mock you! Never!" He gave a playful gasp of indignation. "You wound me ma'am.

Do not you agree with my appraisal?"

"Well I would not like to put a beginner like you down, and you know it was very entertaining. I shall have to give you full marks, even if I perhaps do not agree that Sir Henry is vulgar. He is a well respected gentleman in these parts."

"And how did I do with the tall gentleman? Was I close?"

"Mr Kingsley is the nephew of the renowned lawyer Mr Clarks and has recently entered his establishment and set himself up as quite the businessman."

"Well one out of twos not bad is bit?" said Fred.

"For a first attempt not bad. Though I think you may have played this game before."

They were at this point interrupted by the call for dinner. Anne moved back to her family and Fred sought out Edmund.

"And what were you talking so long about to Miss Anne?" Edmund enquired.

"Oh nothing of significance, " Fred relied before following his brother into the dining room.

At dinner Anne was seated as far away from Fred as possible, in between two self-important older gentleman. They ignored Anne and she found it a relief when the meal was finish and the ladies retired to the drawing room. But she found this arrangement hardly any better. The ladies attention was preoccupied in lavishing the compliments demanded by her sister on her dress, manners and general person.

It was with an impatient heart Anne waited for the gentleman to finish their port so she could once more talk to the dashing lieutenant, but it wasn't until late in the evening that gentleman returned to the drawing room.

Anne didn't notice their arrival as she had been rescued by Mrs Cole and was swept up in discussing Shakespeare.

"My favourite play would undoubtedly be Much Ado About Nothing. Or any comedy where love wins out in the end, " said Anne.

"I always preferred Romeo and Juliet," said a voice behind her. She turned to find Lieutenant Wentworth striding towards her. She faintly wondered if he would always be surprising her.

"They were far more romantic," he continued, " And it proves love cannot be stopped by any mortal means – love can conquer all. It can heal any wound and perform any miracle. Love sets everything to right."

"No." Anne shook her head. Fred looked up surprised by her opposition but obviously intrigued. " Romeo and Juliet shows us the complete opposite. Their love ends both their lives and devastates their families. That is not setting to right or conquering all."

"But their love also stops the fighting. Their death allows the Montague's and Capulets to untie. And while their love lasts," he paused and gazed into Anne's eyes, "Whilst it lasts is it not the most spectacular thing they have ever felt?"

Anne overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze dropped her eyes. Fred seemed to recall the presence of onlookers and hastily said in a more casual tone whilst turning away from Anne,

"That is how I have always seen it anyway." There was a pause before Anne said, more to herself than him,

"I was never satisfied with their choices." Fred turned an intrigued countenance back to her and questioned, "Oh?"

"They make all the wrong choices. Firstly they keep the marriage secret…"

"Else it would have been forbidden," Fred interrupted.

"But how do they know that? They didn't even give the families the chance to embrace them. Perhaps once they had seen the depth of their love and the happiness it brought to each they would have allowed the marriage to take place openly. Surely any family would want what's best for each other? They'd want to secure each others happiness?"

"Not all families. And what if they thought separating them would be ensuring each others happiness in the long term?"

"Perhaps they would be happy. As Shakespeare himself says, "The sun sees not till heaven clears." A parents judgement would be unimpaired."

"And yet devoid of the only thing truly important in a marriage," Fred countered. Anne paused contemplating her answer.

"But if they had parted they would have lived, perhaps finding a second chance to love again."

"So they should give up what they have now for the possible chance of finding something else in the distant future? To sacrifice everything they have now on the possibility that one day, some time, they'll maybe find something a bit like it?"

"No! Of course not! It's just… It's just selfish isn't it? To defy their parents, rob them of their children and destroy their families just so they and they alone can be happy."

Wentworth gazed down at her, utterly mesmerised.

"What right have they to ensure their happiness at the expense of everyone else?"

Anne held Fred's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. His lips trembled as though he wished to say something more., but it seemed Anne had rendered him speechless.

"Well Miss Anne," said Edmund, stepping forth and breaking the spell between them, "I do believe I owe you a congratulations! I have never seen my brother beaten in such a debate before and in such style too!" He gave a mock bow and held out his hand to lead Anne to a seat. She accepted and moved away but glanced back at Fred to see him shake his head and smile.

Fred was rewarded with a shy smile as he helped Anne on with her shawl. He led her down to her carriage, Anne leaning on his arm. He helped her into the carriage, his hand lingering within hers. As she brushed past him he caught the scent of lemon. It lingered around him long after the carriage had swept away up the drive.

_So a little more of Fred and Anne together – hope you enjoyed it. I tried to show Anne's loyalty to her family through the discussion of Shakespeare, I thought that might need explaining – I don't think it worked very well, but I tried! So please review and next time I promise not to leave it so long before updating!_


End file.
